


Of Children and Ear Infections

by ZabbyPerno



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Kid Fic, M/M, Probably very OOC, Sitara Kirk will always be Spock's daughter no matter what universe, Yes Amanda Greyson is alive and well, daughter - Freeform, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/pseuds/ZabbyPerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is on shore leave on New Vulcan, and Jim is not (thank you, Starfleet, with a giant 'Live long and prosper' via Spock). Of course their daughter would get sick during that time. Why wouldn’t she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Children and Ear Infections

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Of Children and Ear Infections  
> Author: Forensic Fan ’93  
> Beta: N/A  
> Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort  
> Characters: Jim Kirk, Spock, OC (Sitara Kirk)  
> Minor: Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura, Christine Chapel  
> Pairing: Established Kirk/Spock  
> Set After: During their second 5 year mission  
> A/N: Normally, I don’t like OC’s, but Jim put his foot down and wanted a child. Yes, Sitara is biologically Jim’s and Spock’s child. In this universe, Sitara is not the result of an m-preg. Unless Jim is secretly a woman, I highly doubt that a pregnancy is occurring in this marriage anytime soon. It is up to you whether or not they had a surrogate donate their womb (if you do, I’d go with Uhura, but that’s just me), or if Sitara is a test tube baby. Sitara means “Starlight”, which I felt was fitting given who her parents are. Sitara is about 6 or so here, just that age when they’re all “I don’t want to be held or sung to! No!” This is also in a universe where Jim went down after Spock to Vulcan and saved Amanda, but couldn’t save her family who was visiting Vulcan at that time, and since Spock was close to Amanda, therefore he’s closer to his mother’s family, and that is what Jim used to emotionally compromise him in the movie. Also, as I have no beta, please point out any and all mistakes I might have missed.  
> Word Count: 3,124 not counting A/N.  
> Disclaimer: I, Zabrina Blandon, do not own Star Trek 2009. I’m just a simple girl trying to earn her biology major with her business minor. If I did, I would do everything in my power to turn Zachary Quinto straight (I mean, have you seen his eyes? *swoons*).

"Daddy?" I heard. I sat up in bed, noticing my bondmate wasn't there. That's right. He's on New Vulcan with my parents-in-law.

"Yes, 'Tara?" I asked my daughter.

"I dun feel good..." Sitara said, holding her stomach. "Where's Papa?"

I frowned. It was rare for Sitara to get sick. It had to do with her father's genes. Even though his mother was full human, his father's genes were overwhelming, and therefore, Spock was somewhere around 75% Vulcan. "Come here, sweetie... Papa's on New Vulcan with Grandma Amanda, Grandpa Sarek, and Uncle Selek," I said, patting the bed beside me. Sitara stumbled over, only enforcing my belief that she was actually sick. I reached into the bedside table. The thermometer was there, and I handed it to my daughter, who stuck it under her tongue. "If your fever is too bad, Tara, I'm taking you to Uncle Bones."

Tara shook her head. I raised an eyebrow at her and her whole body seemed to sigh.

Sitara's body temperature was normally somewhere around 94.8 degrees, making New Vulcan slightly too warm and Earth slightly too cold for the child, but she didn't mind either planet. I took the thermometer when it beeped. 96.9 degrees Fahrenheit. Tara's face was a bit worried. "Daddy?" she queried.

"We'll go to Sickbay in the morning, 'Tara," I said. "Now, come here and get comfy." I smiled at her. "Don't tell Papa."

She giggled and broke into a cough. I frowned slightly, but kept my mental shields up so she wouldn't accidentally peek into my mind as she snuggled up next to me. I hated having my daughter sick, but she was four years old, and every four year old got sick once in a while.

"Daddy? Sing to me?" she asked, in between bouts of coughing. I was tempted to take her to Sickbay and call Bones, but that might just be my overprotective fatherly instincts.

Yup, sick. I quietly sung, "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat don't pull, Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and ox. And if that cart and ox turn over, Daddy's gonna buy you a dog name Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, well you'll still be the best little baby around."

By the time I finished the lullaby, Sitara was asleep. I pulled the blankets over us and curled around her. I laid there for several hours wondering what virus could be going through her system. I mentally ran through all the diseases it could be, but to me the most likely one was an ear infection. I had them all the time as a child, and I always had ear infections as a child so it made sense that she would get them also.

I heard the comm ding at me, signaling I had a video communication coming through. I uncurled myself from Sitara slowly and moved quietly through Spock's and my room. "Lights at 20%," I whispered to the computer, while accepting Spock's transmission.

"Adun," Spock greeted me, sending a wave of affection through our bond.

"Shh!" I hissed, glancing back at the bed. "I just got 'Tara asleep, and our baby has a fever. I don't want to wake her up."

He had the grace to look ashamed. He spoke in a quieter voice, "I see. Is Sitara alright? You were quiet worried two hours ago. Unfortunately, I was in the middle of dinner with my parents and could not get away."

I nodded. "As fine as a sick little girl can get. She was asking for you earlier. Your body temperature probably would have felt good against her skin. She only has a two degree fever, but still..."

"How did you get her to sleep?" he asked, voice still low so as not to disturb our daughter.

I blushed a bit. He raised an eyebrow. "She asked me to sing."

If Vulcans would do anything as Human as sigh, Spock would have given the biggest sigh of them all. "Jim, t'hy'la, Sitara would not ask for you to sing to her if she did not like your voice. You have a beautiful voice." I resisted rolling my eyes at him. He raised a brow at me and said, "You know this to be true."

"Spock?" I heard Amanda say in the back ground. "Is that Jim?"

I heard Sitara stirring in my bed and hummed in her general direction and she quieted down again.

"Mother, if you could keep your voice down, Jim just got Sitara to sleep two hours ago," Spock informed his mother.

Amanda appeared on the screen and whispered, "Sorry. How is everything?"

I shrugged, smiling slightly at my Mother-in-law. "Everything with me is fine. Sitara... Poor baby has a fever. I'm taking her to Bones or M'Benga, which ever on is on duty, in the morning. She has no say in this."

Amanda nodded. "When she does act up for the good doctor, tell her, her Grammy is sending her some of the Vulcan sweets she likes so much, and she'll only get them if she behaves."

I grinned. "I take it you had to use that on Spock every once in a while."

Amanda just smirked while Spock said, "My parents never had to resort to bribery so that I might have received the necessary medical treatment I needed."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "I distinctly remember one time a certain son of mine did not want to receive his vaccine against Vulcan Small Pox, and I had to bribe him with gaja berries."

Spock frowned. "I do not recall this incident."

I grinned. "Selective memory loss, darling. We all have it as kids. And I'll tell her, Amanda."

Amanda smiled slightly. "I'll see you next time you come to New Vulcan. Goodnight, Jim."

"Have a good rest of your evening."

Spock nodded goodbye to his mother. "I shall join you and Father after I finish my communication with Jim."

I didn't hear Amanda's response as I heard my bed creak and Sitara climb out. "Daddy?"

"I'm by the comm, sweetie. Come say hi to Papa."

Sitara stumbled her way across the rooms, and I was tempted to go next door and knock on Christine and Bones' door and have them give Sitara a quick check up. Spock frowned as much as his Vulcan sensibilities would let him.She snuffled as she crawled into my lap. I started carding my hand through her long dark hair. "Papa?" She snuffled again and said, "I mean, sa-mekh."

I smiled at her proper use of Vulcan even with her being sick. "You know I do not mind if you call me the Terran version of father, ko-fu," Spock said gently. "I only require you call me sa-mekh during your Vulcan lessons." I felt a pulse of concern come from him.

She leaned back into me, and I kissed the top of her head. "Papa," I said, "How is Grammy and Grandpa doing?" I asked, knowing 'Tara was curious, but wouldn't think to ask because of her illness-muddled brain.

Spock's smile was so quick, Sitara missed it completely. I didn't, though. I sent a wave of love through our bond. "They are both fine, and I know your Grandmother would like to see you at the Terran holiday Christmas."

Sitara brightened. She loved visiting New Vulcan with us and she loved her grandparents even more.

Spock was no longer the only human-Vulcan hybrid in existence. Since Vulcan had been destroyed, many Vulcan males and females had taken Terran mates. Sitara had made some great friends with some of the other hybrids on New Vulcan.

'Tara turned to me. "Really, Daddy? Can we go? Can we, can we, can we?"

"If Papa and I both get shore leave at that time, we'll see," I said, still carding my hand through her hair.

Spock nodded. "What your father says is true, ko-fu. Besides, Christmas is seven Terran months away from the current Stardate."

'Tara pouted, which only served to prove how tired she was. "Papa?" Sitara asked.

"Yes, Sitara-kan," Spock responded, evenly, even though I knew he wished she would sleep so she could get better. Along our bond, I sent another wave of a feeling of parental love and devotion. Sitara needed her Papa as well as her Daddy.

"Tell me a story?" I grinned at him over her head. He sent me back a feeling of defeat and submission. Sitara had him wound around her little finger.

"What would you like the story on, darling?" he asked.

"How did you and Daddy meet?"

I smiled. I loved this story myself. And Spock's voice, when Sitara was tired, never failed to put her right to sleep. It would be better if he was here, so we could tuck Sitara in between us and she could rest her head on my heart, and her hand on her Papa's and let his voice rumble through her. I sent Spock this mental image and he caught my eye, and smiled. A full on Human-esque smile. It was gorgeous. "Of course, ko-fu. It started when your Papa cheated on a test I had designed for Starfleet..."

After Spock got maybe five minutes into the story, Sitara fell asleep to her father's voice, me rocking her and carding my hand through her hair.

"One moment, love. I'm going to put her on the bed," I whispered before standing up. I laid her on Spock's side of the bed he used when he wasn't meditating the night away. I smiled as Sitara snuggled down into her father's pillow that I knew from past experience smelled just like him.

I moved back to the computer. "Hi, love."

"She really does not feel good, does she? Sitara rarely asks for stories anymore," Spock said, sounding as worried as a Vulcan can get.

I nodded. "Yeah, she was still warm, too. I think it's her ears again, to be honest. If she wakes up again, I'm gonna wake Bones up. He might try and kill me for it, but he'll live." At Spock's questioning eyebrow, and the questioning pulse sent down the bond, I said, "He had to pull a double shift yesterday. M'Benga is sick, so only one Doctor on duty right now."

He indicated his understanding through our bond. "I see. How is Doctor McCoy?"

"Bones is fine. Apparently, Danny's been fussy. Christine and I both think he's teething. But either way, Bones hasn't been getting the greatest sleep because they're both having to constantly having to patch up someone onboard this—" I yawned. "—ship."

"You should get some sleep yourself, t'hy'la," Spock said, voice sounding a bit concerned. "It would not do to have you accidentally blow up the Bridge."

"I'd hate to explain that one to Pike," I joked. "Yeah, ya see sir, my daughter was sick last night, and I had to stay up with her. Therefore I fell asleep during a particularly dangerous moment when we were being attacked by Klingon Warbirds." I smiled and pressed two fingers to the computer screen in a particularly bad imitation of a Vulcan kiss. He did the same. "When are you coming back, love?"

"In two days time," he said. "Sleep well, t'hy'la."

"You too, Spock." I ended the transmission, and crawled into bed with Sitara. I only dreamed of pleasant things.

The next morning, when I checked Sitara's temperature, I notice it had gone up by half a degree. "Okay, child-o-mine, you are going to Sickbay."

I knew she was really feeling bad when she only whined, "Do I have to?" instead of throwing a fit right there.

"Yes, love, you do. Now, let's go." She was still in her night clothes and I in my Command uniform as we walked down the hall.

Nyota saw us, smiled, and switched directions to join us. "Hello, Jim."

"Nyota." I nodded.

Sitara covered her ears and whimpered in pain. Well. That was new. And I suddenly knew she had an ear infection.

The Communications Officer lowered her voice and spoke in Old Spanish, "Let me guess... Ear infection?"

"That's my guess. Do you know which doctor's on duty?"

"McCoy. I hope 'Tara gets better soon."

I switched back to English and whispered, "Me too. Have fun on duty with a tired and cranky helmsman and navigator. I think Christine convinced them to take Danny last night."

Nyota giggled. "Oh, the joys of a teething baby."

"You said it."

We parted and I entered Sickbay. I explained to a tired Christine McCoy what Sitara's symptoms were and what I thought it was. She motioned for me to set Sitara on a bio-bed, and I did, joining her.

Bones joined us a few minutes later. "Ear infection?" he asked, voice low.

I nodded. "Believe so." When Sitara covered her ears and whimpered again, Bones got a look of understanding on his face.

He checked her ears. "Double. Here. Put these drops in her ears, twice in the morning and twice in the evening. She should be better in about three days. When is the green-blooded hobgoblin coming back?"

"Two days," I said. "Thanks, Bones."

"No problem, anything for my favorite little girl on ship."

Sitara spoke up. "I'm the only little girl on ship."

He grinned. "That's why you're my favorite." He looked at me. "I can watch her til M'Benga gets on duty, then he can watch her. That way if anything changes, I can get her whatever she needs instead of your yeoman calling me in a panic trying to figure out why your daughter is curled up in a ball holding her ears and crying."

I shuddered at the picture. My replacement yeoman while Rand was on shore leave was a bit of a dumb blonde, and probably wouldn't recognize the warning signs of a little girl in pain. "Good plan." I turned to my daughter. "You gonna be good for Uncle Bones?" I asked. "If you are, I'll give you one of the treats Grammy is sending with Daddy." She nodded.

The P.A. rang out, "Captain Kirk, report to the Bridge. Captain Kirk to the Bridge." Uhura knew where I was, why didn't she just call my comm... which was in Spock's and my rooms. Oops.

"And that's my cue," I said, taking my leave. Sitara was already falling asleep on the bio-bed. Bones picked her up as I left.

I was on the Bridge, five minutes later. I walked over to the Communications Officer and asked, "Yes, you wanted to see me, Uhura?"

Nyota looked up at me over her reading glasses over her shoulder. "Ah, Jim. You're needed in Conference Room Five. Please report there immediately if not soon."

The fact that she called me 'Jim' and not 'Captain' was worrisome. Had something happened to Spock? No, I would have felt that. Selek, then?

I entered Conference Room Five and was greeted by a familiar sight. "Spock!" I all but shouted and propelled myself into his arms. "You're here! I didn't think you were going to be back til day after tomorrow."

I felt him press a Vulcan kiss into my hair as he said, "When I saw that Sitara was sick, I knew I needed to cut my stay with my parents short. Mother and Father agreed with me."

Standing on my tiptoes, I pressed a Human kiss to his lips. "God, I love you. So very much."

There was a knock at the door and I called out, "Come." I turned in Spock's arms so that my back was to his chest. I could feel the rapid beating of his heart against the thoracic region of my back, and covered his arms with mine.

Sulu poked his head in. "You're off the roster for today, Jim. You too, Spock. Neither of you are on rotation until Sitara gets better. McCoy will take care of 'Tara if you want him to."

I shook my head. "No, I think 'Tara will do better with both of her parents here."

The Helmsman grinned. "I'll go get her, and bring her here then."

Spock spun me to face him. "I think," I whispered, "that today is a day the three of us should spend in bed. What do you think, t'hy'la?"

"I think that is a logical suggestion, beloved," Spock said, punctuating the end of the sentence with a kiss.

McCoy entered the room, carrying Sitara, who immediately brightened at the sight of her Daddy. She held out her arms to him and Spock let go of me to take her from McCoy. "Have fun, you three," McCoy grumbled. I knew he was missing Johanna.

"We shall," Spock said, probably theorizing the same thing that I already knew.

Once in our quarters, I changed into a night shirt and pants while Spock held Sitara close to his body. I heard her say, "Papa, my ears hurt."

I came out to see Spock sitting on the bed, Sitara on his lap, and him rubbing the shells of her pointed ears. I sat down next to them. "Feel better, 'Tara?" I asked.

She nodded and Spock said, "I shall get changed next, Sitara, and then, we shall all take a nap."

Sitara nodded again, and I took over rubbing her ears. "I'm sorry you got sick, sweetie," I whispered. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I laid down, her on my chest, head and ears over my heart. I then rolled on my side just as Spock entered the room in his sleep pants.

He laid down across from me, and pulled Sitara and myself as close to him as he could get. I reached over him, and rubbed one of his ears. That earned me a purr and a giggle from Sitara as her Papa shook the bed. "Story, Papa?" she asked, sleep already taking over her voice. "'Bout how you met Uncle Bones."

"I met Dr. McCoy when we were both assigned to the USS Enterprise, and about to warp..."

Soon, Sitara was asleep and I reached over her, and linked my hand with his. I rested our hands lightly on Tara's side and linked our hands above our heads. "I love you," I whispered, so as not to wake our daughter."

"And I you, t'hy'la, And I you."


End file.
